Troublesome Rival
by EchoOkido
Summary: With Gold gone away to Hoenn to see Crys, Silver is left to take care of Kotone and make sure she follows her journey on the right path. How hard could it be? Silver struggles to live up to Gold's expectations as he takes care of Kotone. SoulSilver and MangaQuest. Slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Okaaayyy. I've been requested to write a SoulSilvershipping fanfic. Oh dear. Well, here it is. Sorry for anything.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

**Summary: When Kotone moves to New Bark Town to get her first Pokémon, she never expected to meet the man of her dreams. SoulSilvershipping and hinted Mangaquest. Request. T for language.**

**-: Kotone's P.O.V. :-**

"Kotone!" My mother called me.

I buried my head in the pillow and groaned loudly. I heard her yell some other stuff before someone ripped the covers from me. I sat up and glared at my mother. "What was that for!" I yelled.

"Kotone. It's the day you'll receive your Pokémon!" My mother exclaimed. "Also, your PokeGear came back from the repair store!"

"Great. Now let me get dressed." I groaned, still tired.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Kotone. I moved from GoldenRod City to New Bark Town to start my journey. My neighbor's name was Gold. He seemed… nice. Even though he did try to hit on me the minute we met. He said something like 'You're not as fun as Super Serious Gal'… whoever that is.

Anyways. So here I am, about to receive my Pokémon from my other neighbor, Professor Elm.

I put on a red shirt with blue overalls, white leggings and nice black, dress shoes. To top it off, I had a big white hat with red ribbon. My brown hair was put in pigtails.

Just as I was about to walk out the door with my bag already packed, my energetic mother ran over to me. "Here's your PokeGear honey! I already registered Gold, me and Professor Elm for you!" She happily announced.

"Erm… thanks mom." I replied, taking my PokeGear and putting it on my wrist.

"Wait! Be sure to show me your new Pokémon!" She called after me as I walked to Professor Elm's lab.

I waved her off and spotted something strange…

It was a boy. Maybe my age. He had long red hair and wore a black jacket with jeans. He was peaking in Prof. Elm's lab, muttering sinisterly.

"Hey there!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at the boy. He glared at me. If looks could kill.

"What do you want bitch?"

My eyes widened a bit at the insult. "Erm… what are you doing?" I asked politely. He continued to glare at me until a voice rang out. "Hey pigtails!"

I turned to see Gold running over to me. "Getting your first Pokémon?" He asked cheerfully. "Oh and I see you met Silvy."

"Don't call me that Gold." 'Silvy' muttered through gritted teeth.

"Aww. Silvy! Don't feel so bad! Pigtails is new here. Don't give her trouble. What would Super Serious think? What would _Blue _think?" Gold questioned. That shut Silvy up.

"Kotone, this is Silver. He's an uptight ass,-" Silver growled at this "-me, him and Super Serious have been friends for years. Ignore him. He's just plotting to steal Prof. Elm's PokeDex." Gold explained. I gasped in shock. "_Steal_! How could he!"

Gold just laughed at me like it was nothing. I narrowed my eyes. "Listen mister! Tell your buddy here that stealing _happens _to be illegal!" I snorted. Gold just continued to laugh. "Geez. Maybe you are like Miss Serious!"

"Who is this 'Miss Super Serious Gal'?" I questioned, still glaring.

"Why she happens to be Crys. Or Crystal as most people know her as. She lived here before you moved in." He replied joyfully with a cocky smirk.

Well.

"Well, Professor Elm is waiting for me, I better go…" I muttered, stepping away from the pair and running inside the lab.

**-: Gold's P.O.V. :-**

"Wow. She didn't punch you." Silver said. I shot him a glare then grinned. "She can't ignore my swag for too long." I laughed. Silver stared at me like I was crazy.

"What would Crys think?" He said.

I frowned slightly. "I miss her. I wish she didn't move to Hoenn." Gold whispered, his mood dropping dramatically.

"Yeah, I know." Silver muttered.

"How about this. Imma be nice to Pigtails and guide her to Cherrygrove Town then take off on Togetaro to visit Super Serious." I said, smiling. Silver slightly smiled an nodded.

I ran into Prof. Elm's lab, seeing Kotone petting a Chikorita. My heart sank slightly as I saw the Chikorita, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Gramps!" - Prof. Elm cringed at the nickname - "Hey Pigtails! So I'm deciding to be nice and guide you to Cherrygrove. How does that sound?" I said, grinning.

"No thanks." Kotone huffed, eyes narrowed and her nose stuck up. "I can do this myself."

I backed away with a fake expression of hurt, opening my mouth to retort, but Prof. Elm stopped me. "Now, Kotone. I just got an email from Mr. Pokémon. I need you to go receive a Pokémon egg and bring it back to me. Gold, she can do this alone. You may go Kotone." He said.

I pouted, watching Pigtails walk out, her Chikorita happily following its new trainer.

"Gold. You never want to help out new trainers. What's up with this one?" Elm asked me.

"She... she reminds me of Crystal." I muttered. Elm looked at me sympathetically. "Yeah, I know you miss your girlfriend, but you do have to move on."

My eye twitched as I glared at Elm. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

**-: Kotone's P.O.V. :-**

"Hmph. That Gold has some nerve to think I'll let him take me to Cherrygrove." I huffed as my Chikorita ran to catch up. I decided to call her Chicky. I giggled as she stumbled over but continued to keep running to get to me. "I looked around the forest. While I had been watching Chicky, I must have got off-path. Because the flood of trees and lack of a gravel road was not what I had been walking with earlier.

"We're hopelessly lost now." I muttered, looking at Chicky for directions or help. She just looked at me back. "Chiko?" It asked me.

I sighed, picking her up and wandering through the maze of trees, trying to find my way.

**-: Silver's P.O.V. :-**

After I watched Gold run into Professor Elm's lab, I relaxed against the fence, faintly listening to their conversation. I soon found my eyelids grow heavy and drop.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

A scream woke me up, seeing Gold burst out of the lab, looking pissed. Kotone was no where in sight. I sighed as Gold went over to me.

"Gold, what's wrong? You just so happened to wake me up."

"What were you doing sleeping here?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look. I just groaned, looking away.

"So where are you going?" I changed the subject.

Gold had his goggles over his eyes, Togetaro already out and he was rested on it's back. "Me? I'm going to Littleroot of course!" He said, like it was obvious. "Take care of Pigtails while I visit Crys okay?"

I noticed him holding a small box and pointed at it for explanation. Gold looked at me, then the box and opened it, holding up a chained necklace with a star pendant that was a crystal colored. He put it back, blushing and looking away before ordering Togetaro to lift off. I waved as he flew off to Hoenn.

**A/N: Finally. This took a week and it's really short. OTL. Well. This is the first chapter and hopefully I'll get more chapters done.**

**Also, I will have a chapter just for Crys and Gold ;w; So do not worry MangaQuest shippers! w I love them too, so they'll get their own chapter. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at me, updating quickly! 3 I want to get as much chapters done before I head to Florida. I'll be staying at Florida for a month and after we leave, school starts and I won't update a lot =w=**

**Also, thanks so much for the reviews on my SpecialShipping oneshot! 33 I'm glad you all liked it :3**

**And for reviews on this story, I guess I didn't make it clear about Gold wanting to guide Kotone. What he meant was, you know how in hgss, Cherrygrove is the first city? Like Viridian and Sandgem. Well Gold was going to guide her to Cherrygrove then leave her to go to Hoenn. Sorry for confusion ^^;;**

**Anyways, here is chapter 2! :D**

**I meant to do the MangaQuest chapter later, but I love the shipping more than SoulSilver -3- so here's the Quest chapter! There will be hinted Frantic cause I adore them too 3 No Emerald. Sorry. XD**

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I watched the clouds fly by as Togetaro flew at top speed. We had already been traveling for two days.

I hope Pigtails is okay...

Togetaro let out a happy squeal and my eyes brightened as I spotted Hoenn's rocky mountains. I quickly grabbed my PokeGear, clicking the familiar number I knew.

"Gold?" The voice answered.

"Crys! I'm heading into Hoenn. Where should I stop to see you?"

"Wh-what! You're in Hoenn!"

"Well not yet. I'm still a few miles away."

"H-how'd you get here?"

"Togetaro of course~!"

"Oh. Well, come to Littleroot, That's where I and Sapph are working."

"Alright."

I hang up, feeling my cheeks heat up. I shook it away. I'm not one to blush. So why am I doing it now? Oh well.

I smiled widely as we landed, Togetaro letting out happy cries. I laughed, returning him to his PokeBall and looking around.

I spotted a man with a white hat, a sleeveless jacket and jeans and I ran over to him.

"Ruby!" I yelled.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Senior Gold! Wh-what a surprise!" He gasped.

I laughed at his greeting. "Yeah. Well could you possibly guide me to Littleroot? I'm looking for Crys." I asked.

He nodded. "We are in Littleroot, but with all the buildings I can tell why you thought we were in another city. Follow me; I'll take you to Professor Birch's lab." Ruby informed me.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Sapph! Did you get the data on Poocheyana packs yet?" I asked.

Sapphire looked at me, wearing her usual outfit, her hair put in a bandana with two strands falling to her shoulders. Her small fangs coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah Crys. I did. Why are ya so skittish today?" She asked, noticing something was wrong.

I sighed. "Gold is-" I started, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up, my lab coat covering my shoulders and it fell to my ankles. My usual high pigtails were down, falling to the small of my back. I opened the door and was instantly pulled into a tight hug by non-other than Gold. He buried his nose in my hair, his eyes closed. "Crys," He muttered in a gentle tone. I blushed deeply and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ruby giving Sapph a peck on the cheek before he left. It took all I could to pull away from Gold.

He opened his eyes, looking at me. "I'm so happy to see you," He chuckled.

I smiled weakly. We hadn't seen each other for almost a year. All I could do was smile like a dork and want him to embrace me again.

He used his thumb to gently move a strand of my hair behind my ear. He then cupped my face and before I knew it, we were both leaned in to kiss passionately.

"Hey!" Sapph growled. "Ya can do tha' later when we're not at work!"

We pulled away, Gold's face was bright red and mine was probably too.

Wait.

Gold never blushes.

I looked from Gold to Sapph before hugging Gold and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "You better go. Come back around 7, when Birch lets us go okay? We can talk then."

He obviously didn't like that promise, because he whined as he buried his face in my hair. "I don't want to leave. It's so nice..." He pouted. I smiled, pulling away. "We can catch up later," I laughed lightly.

Gold reluctantly pulled away, giving me a quick kiss before leaving to catch up with Ruby.

I touched my cheek. "Wow," I murmured, sitting next to Sapph.

"I take it ya never thought of him as a boyfriend until he raced in here an' kissed ya, huh?" Sapph asked.

I nodded, growing very embarrassed. "He... He's never kissed me or show any sign he loves me, or have a crush on me. But I think he just did that because he missed me a lot."

"Aww. Are ya jealous he probably has 'nother girl with him at home?"

"WHAT. NO!" I said, blushing and glaring at Sapph, who was giggling.

"Well who's the one going out with Sissy!" I shot back.

"Me! Date Sissy! Hell no!" Sapph retorted.

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"I didn't kiss him!" She stomped her feet, but her bright blush was enough to know she had a crush on Ruby. I guess I've gotten used to Sapph's nickname for him and take after it. I'm also used to Ruby's daily visits just to see Sapph. Yet both are too stubborn to realize they really like each other.

Gold's P.O.V.

"So what's with you and Sapph? Don't think I didn't see you two kissing." I teased.

Ruby's face went red and he muttered to himself. "I like her okay?"

"Why not tell her?"

"She'll kill me! I've made her suffer! I know very well she likes me and I told her before. But I never bring it up. She thinks I forgot after all these years. My 12 year old self... Why did I admit it to her that early?" He started. I looked at him. "Well, was that what happened on Mirage Island?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm sure me and Krissy could help." I said, grinning. He gave me a look like I was crazy.

"It might work." He finally muttered.

I smiled. "It will!"

I ran back to the lab, seeing Crys already waiting. I gathered her in my arms and buried my face in her hair, taking in her comforting scent. What was with me and being all romantic towards her today?

Crys smiled, hugging me tightly and burying her face in my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head, closing my eyes and grinning. It was perfect.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

I watched Gold and Crys, and then looked at Sapph. "Sapphire." I said.

She looked up from her work. "Yeah?"

"Come here," I replied. I watched her get up and walk over. I stepped closer, breaking the distance and pressing my lips to her's as I wrapped my arms around her.

Her eyes widened as our lips made contact. Amusement lit my gaze as she blinked in confusion before kissing back.

She pulled back after a few seconds. "Wh-what was tha' 'bout Sissy?" She asked. I grinned, "Just an apology. I'm sorry I 'forgot' about the Mirage Island incident. I'm sorry I made you suffer. Because I really do love you back." I murmured.

Her cheeks turned red. "O-oh... I forgive you," She finally replied.

I held her in my arms, eyes closed.

"You're still a Sissy though," She said, making me grimace.

"And you're still a Wild Girl," I replied.

**A/N: Aww, look at that Franticshipping ending 3 I love the fluff I did, but this is more of a Frantic chapter than MangaQuest xDD Sorry! ^^;;**

**Also, happy almost 4th of July! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short D: **

**-Okido**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tally-ho my fellow readers! I am here with a update! X3 I am currently at a college staying in a dorm with my friend for a yearbook thing. Very very cozy. But by the time this will be up, I will probably be in Florida! Ohwell XD**

**Now onto business and reviews!**

**Specialshipping oneshot Reviews:**

**Gold - Thank you so much for that review XD It just made my day!**

**Da - Of course! Who wouldn't?**

**Troublesome Rival:**

**I mainly got 'update soon's for this, so xD**

**Now. I will say this at the end of the story too, but. There is a big fancy yellow box. Right down there at the bottom of the page. It says "REVIEW". So you all should be dears' and click it! Reviews help me update faster :3**

**Also, I am writing this at 3am and as usual, am doing the draft on my iTouch, so this chapter will be a wee-bit short ^^;;**

**I have planned, that there will be, roughly 10-11 chapters. Depends on how many MangaQuest chapters I want to throw in, and don't forget fillers XD**

**Anyways~ On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Noooo. Otherwise all the shippings I love would be canons**

**PS: Might want to re-read chapter 1 ;3 xD**

**Also. This will be a very shippy chapter. Which shipping? You'll have to read and find out ;)**

—-

**.:- Kotone -:.**

—-

I silently walked around the forest, occasionly hearing a Pidgey squack. Chicky followed close behind, squeaking at every sound.

"Chicky…" I muttered, swooping her up in my arms.

She squealed in protest and I giggled as she squirmed.

"Oh hush," I laughed a she calmed down. We kept walking around the small path.

As we walked, the sound of arguing was getting louder.

"You pesky girl! Now we're lost!"

"It's not my fault you wanted to take a left when the map said right!"

"And you didn't stop me!"

I blinked as I approached the two. They both were 17. The male had spiky brown hair with a white lab coat on over gray/purple jeans and a black shirt. His emerald eyes were covered by reading glasses and a clipboard was in his arm.

The girl had long brown hair and a white and red sun-hat with a blue shirt and red skirt. She also had a lab coat over her shoulders and her blue eyes were glaring at the man.

"Um… Hello..!" I stammered. They looked at me, eyes narrowed.

The girl's expression then softened. "Oh hello! Would you happen to know how to get to Cherrygrove Town?" She asked, smiling at me.

I was taken back by her sudden question. "Um.. No. I'm lost too, you see…"

"Who said we were lost!" The male snarled.

I sweatdropped. "N-no one!" I stammered.

"By the way. I'm Blue and the super serious guy here is Green." The girl introduced. Green scoffed.

I blinked. "I'm Kotone. I just started my Journey!" I squealed.

Blue laughed. "So you just got your first Pokemon huh? Looks like you go the same as Crys."

"Blue, she doesn't know who Crys is." Green cut in.

"Hush. She might!" She objected.

I sighed, watching them argue. "Isn't Crys the one Gold calls 'Super Serious Gal'?" I finally asked.

Blue stuck her tongue out at Green. "Told you!" Green rolled his eyes.

"Well should we team up and find a spot to rest? The sun is setting." I said, cutting them off.

They looked at me, and nodded.

I smiled and started to set up camp in a clearing. Blue and Green helped, but argued at the same time.

**.:- Green's P.O.V. -:.**

I sighed as I watched Kotone and Blue gossip.

"Guys. It's about time we get some rest." I spoke up.

The girls looked at me and nodded. Kotone went to her sleeping bag and crawled in it.

Blue looked at me and grinned. "Admit it, you did that so we could have alone time." She giggled. I blushed and looked away.

But my hormones were buzzing.

I crawled over to her, gently kissing her neck. Blue smiled gently and cuddled up on my lap. I grinned, kissing her ear softly. "Pesky girl,"

Unfortunately, Kotone wasn't asleep. She giggled and both our heads snapped to her, our faces red. Blue climbed off my and ran to her sleeping bag.

I groaned, deciding that me and Blue would get up early to escape the crazy new girl. Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

So when morning came along, we left, making no sign that we were ever there.

**.:- Kotone's P.O.V. -:.**

When I awoke, Green and Blue were gone. Their stuff was gone too. I started to panic but I realized they must have left.

I quickly packed my stuff and let Chicky out of her PokeBall. "Chiko! Chii~!" She happily sang. I giggled and we went on our way.

"Hey! Move out of my way!" A angry voice yelled. I turned to see an angry ginger push me down. Silver. When he realized it was me he blushed slightly and sighed. "Oh. It's you, Kotone."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and started to walk away.

"W-wait! Silver!" I stammered, face red. "You don't just push people then walk away! That's so rude!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He muttered. I followed him and Chicky snarled.

"Silver!" I yelled, blushing furiously. He turned to me, his silver eyes a bit softer. "Sorry. Okay?" He sighed.

I felt my anger rise, but I decided to leave it at that and I tried to calm down. " Where are you going?"

"Erm…" He looked uncertain. "To re-challenge the gym leaders…" He said uneasily.

"Oh. We should go together!"

"Oh HELL NO!" He yelled back.

I was crushed. Tears came to my eyes and I did my best to look miserable.

Silver blinked. "S-sorry! Ugh.. Fine! Just don't cry." He stammered.

My eyes lit up and Silver groaned. "Great! Let's go!" I said happily. Silver sighed. "What did I get myself into?" He muttered. I giggled as we went off together.

.:- 3rd Person -:.

"Hehe!" Blue giggled, watching Silver and Kotone. "Plan is working~!"

"You pesky girl. You set them up didn't you." Green sighed.

"Yep~!" Blue sang happily.

**A/N: Whew! It's done! :D Hopefully this is a bit longer. X3 **

**This was first started around July 12th, so I am in Florida by now like I said in my OldRival songfic c:**

**And I apologize for the OldRival in this! So I made it up with starting to add Kotone's hints of liking Silver. Forgive me!**

**If you haven't picked up, there will be a lot of other PokeSpecial couples in here. So who should I do next? I was debating between Haughty or Special…**

**Please leave reviews and I'd love it if you'd help me decide on the next ship!**

**:3**

**Until next time~**

**-EchoOkido**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well. Hey guys x3 I have a good chapter for you all today~! i've been planning this one for awhile haha xD I'm sorry Silver for abusing you in this chapter, but admit it, you care for Kotone X33 **

**I actually meant to have this chapter as ch. 3 but then the OldRival idea came to me heh. Sorry!**

**Also, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum will be making an appearance some time. Either chapter 5 or 6.**

**Also-again; I will be rewriting my ZeLink fanfic since it was very rushed and didn't come out as planned. And Satsu's request of IchiRuki will be coming soon too. I want to get as much done before school starts xD**

**Anyways! Here we go. Cherrygrove - Violet City.**

**Disclaimer: nerp**

—

**.:- Kotone's P.O.V. -:.**

I happily skipped along and I could see Silver looking at me and smiling slightly. But when I looked at him, he looked away with a scowl. I softly grinned. Behind his thick barrier, he was a softie.

As we walked, we both went into our own thoughts. Occasionally saying "watch out" if one of us got too distracted.

When we made it to Cherrygrove - finally! - Silver gripped my wrist. "Stay close to me," he muttered. I decided to trust him for his and my good.

A crazy looking man walked up to us. He was in his early 60s and stared at me. No not me.. My chest. I opened my mouth to say something but Silver cleared his throat. "Excuse me Mister. But she's with me." and to prove his point, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a protective manor.

The man blinked at Silver. "Aahhh! Silver! Good to see you! And I see, I see. I just wanted to show her the things she needs to know for her journey!" He said in a rusty voice. Silver glared at him. "Back off Mister." He growled. The man finally gave up and tore his gaze away from me.

"Fine." The old man said, walking back to a house. I looked at Silver for an explanation. He let go of me and sighed. "That's Mr. Cherrygrove. Everyone just calls him 'Mister'. As you noticed, he not only shows newbies the basics of PokeMarts and Pokemon Centers, but he's a pervert. It doesn't matter what gender you are. Gold and Crystal both had this problem."

"Oh," I replied, still a bit weirded out. "Are you doing this to keep your promise to Gold?"

"Wha-!? No."

"Then why-"

"Do you want me to leave you with Mister or not!?" He hissed, his temper rising.

"Sorry," I muttered. Silver turned around and walked towards a large building with an orange roof. "C'mon Princess." He called and I quickly ran to catch up. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched…

**.:- 3rd Person -:.**

"Blue. Leave them alone. For the love of Arceus."

"No! It's going just as I planned!" The girl objected.

The male teen rolled his eyes. "Blue come on." He said, starting to get desperate.

"Fine Greeny," She said, getting up and taking his hand and they walked away.

Oh well, she had a recorder clipped to Silver's vest~

**.:- Silver's P.O.V -:.**

I showed Kotone the PokeMart and the Pokemon Center. She listened to every word I said. Maybe she was okay. But she'll need a guide along the way.

I approve of her.

I bought her some PokeBalls and Potions. I even got her a Master Ball - which she was thrilled. I guess you could say I had a good time. We sat on the beach along Cherrygrove and ate lunch.

"Hey Silver," She said, looking at me.

I looked up from eating my sandwich. "Yeah?"

She blushed and looked at the soft white sand. "Thank you. I had fun this morning."

I grinned. "I had fun too," I admitted. She laughed and finished her lunch.

'Maybe Gold was right. Maybe this will be fun…' I thought.

We finished eating and packed our things. We soon were on our way to Violet City.

"HEY YOU!" A youngster tackled Kotone. I groaned. Kotone giggled and the boy laughed. They both got up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Joey!" He introduced himself.

"I'm Kotone, and this is Silver," Pesky (I think it fits her) said.

"Hey, wanna battle!?" He suddenly suggested. Kotone grinned widely. I sighed. "Kotone, you've never battled have you?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. I sighed. "Joey. She doesn't know how to battle and I'd like to teach her later." I said.

Joey nodded. "Hey Kotone, how bout we trade PokeGear numbers so we can call when you can battle!" He suggested. Kotone agreed and before we knew it, we were off.

We walked and walked, until Kotone encountered her first wild Pokemon.

It was a Cubone.

"That's odd. Wild Cubone only live in the Pokemon Tower…" I muttered.

Kotone squealed. "Its soooooo cute~! I must have it." She exclaimed.

"Go, Chicky!" She called out her Pokemon.

"Kotone. Argh… I could always catch it for you…"

"I'd like to catch it myself though." She said.

I sighed. I took out my PokeDex and scanned Chicky. "Tell your Chikorita to use tackle." I said.

"Chicky, use tackle!" Kotone ordered.

The Chikorita leapt, tackling the Cubone. The Cubone fell over, but attacked with swinging its bone.

Chicky fell backwards and got up. "Tackle, again!" Kotone said. Chicky ran towards Cubone, tackling it. The Cubone fell, too weak to move.

"Now get out a PokeBall, and throw it at the Cubone."

Kotone nodded, grabbing a PokeBall from her bag and tossing it at the Cubone.

The Cubone went into the PokeBall and the ball fell to the ground. It wiggles three times then beeped. Kotone smiled, picking up the PokeBall and letting the Cubone out. "Hi there!" She giggled.

"Cu, cubone!" It replied. Kotone hugged it. "I'll call you… Lavender." She said in a loving voice.

"It's strange that we found a wild Cubone here… Cubone's live in Kanto.."

"Chicky, Lavender, return!" Kotone said, and she put her PokeBalls away.

I continued to think, but shrugged it off. "Let's go to Violet City." I said. Kotone nodded and she skipped ahead, me following her.

—

**Team Updates:**

**Kotone:**

Chicky - Chikorita - Level 10; F  
Lavender - Cubone - Level 8; F

**Silver:**

Feraligater - Level 45; M  
Weavile - Level 46; M  
Kingdra - Level 44; M  
Gyarados - Level 40; M  
Ursaring - Level 44; M  
Murkrow - Level 43; M

—

**A/N: This chapter is really short, I'm sorry =n=;; Anyways, school started so I may not be updating often. Sorry! :c**

**This chapter took me so long. /Shot**

**Also, expect two MangaQuestshipping oneshots! Be sure to look at them :3 (They're short also haha)**


End file.
